


discovered, understood, ignored

by beastie_beauty



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastie_beauty/pseuds/beastie_beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people who know about Laurel's feelings, and one who doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	discovered, understood, ignored

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr @starlingotham, which is a mostly unused blog o' mine for when I decide to get involved in the Arrow fandom!

i. Ray is a smart guy. He knows exactly what Laurel is thinking, when she is staring at Oliver and Felicity every time they stand close to each other. He knows exactly what is going through her mind, because it is the same thing going through his. When you had someone within your reach, but they chose to go for someone else. He also knows that Laurel is a smart woman, that she understands that Oliver and Felicity being happy is the most important part of all this, even if it means that they are happy together. That’s why he doesn’t question her love. Because he knows that Laurel won’t do anything stupid that could make them all miserable. Strong people like him and Laurel face the facts and accept the truth.

 

* * *

 

ii. Thea has never realized how much Laurel cares. At least not until she starts living in Laurel’s apartment. It all seemed so innocent at first, the glances and the smiles, the friendship and the support. Pure and innocent, as it has been since day one. But Laurel talks in her sleep, groans and moans, and trembles. Shoulders shaking as she cries herself back to sleep. Thea has never meant to witness this - it’s personal, after all, and if Laurel doesn’t want to share it with anyone, then Thea shouldn’t know. But she does. She doesn’t understand the feelings, has no idea why they are here. She stays silent, and doesn’t question it. Because she knows what it feels like, to love someone that won’t give you back their love.

 

* * *

 

iii. John has known since the beginning. He probably knew before Laurel realized it herself. It distracts her, at the most inappropriate times. It’s hard not to notice how Laurel’s heart sinks in her chest, despite her bright smile, when she sees Oliver and Felicity together. There’s a darkness in her eyes, one that doesn’t fade away, no matter how happy she is because her friends are happy with one another. John does question Laurel’s feelings. He does it openly, to her face, because he knows that she needs to talk about it, and he also knows that she is more stubborn than her father, that she won’t be the one starting this conversation. He doesn’t question her love, though - it’s pure and genuine. 

 

* * *

 

iv. Quentin has raised Laurel, and he knows her far better than he knows himself. It’s written all over her face, her movements, her words. He immediately wonders what has happened - what will happen. He can’t approve, so he questions. Because there is no way he will watch his baby be hurt again. To see Laurel have her heart broken, torn to pieces by Oliver Queen. But his daughter is smart, he knows she is. He also knows that Laurel is the most forgiving, accepting and supportive person he has ever met. Laurel might not be happy for herself, but she can be happy for Oliver and Felicity, for her friends. That’s how his baby has always been. Too nice and caring for her own good.

 

* * *

 

v. Oliver doesn’t want to know, but he does. He is good at hiding it, at pretending that everything is fine, and completely normal between him and Laurel. Hiding things, lying, it’s the thing he has become the best at, apparently. There’s this little voice inside his head that tells him that he should share with Felicity, but he just doesn’t. His friendship with Laurel is more important. More important than Laurel’s feelings? It’s weird, hard to accept, but it’s for the best. Felicity can’t know - she wouldn’t know what to do with the information. Felicity would get worried, would panic and be completely unable to react properly to this. He would never question Laurel’s love, though. He understands.

 

* * *

 

o. Felicity has no idea. She doesn’t understand what the soft touches, and the compliments, and the support really mean - what they mean to Laurel, at least. She doesn’t quite pay attention to the way Laurel looks at her when she is with Oliver, doesn’t notice the sadness in her eyes. Or rather, she does notice it, but she blames it on Sara being gone and the hardships of her sobriety, because it’s the only logical explanation, isn’t it? She knows Laurel, knows her past with Oliver, knows that they have their bad moments and arguments. It’s what their friendship is like. Challenging and yet strong. 

 How could Felicity, for one moment, question Laurel’s feelings for her? How could she understand that Laurel loves her the way Oliver does, when she can barely comprehend why Oliver does love her?


End file.
